


A lovely date

by BipBop_SadRobot



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Back To My Place, Caring, Comforting, Dinner Date, F/M, Fdom, Getting to Know Each Other, Good Boy, Horror, Jazz - Freeform, Listening to your Stories, Noire - Freeform, Rest on my Breasts, Snuggling, Strangers to Lovers, good girl, walking under the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipBop_SadRobot/pseuds/BipBop_SadRobot
Summary: A sweet date between an experienced detective and a young woman. As the night goes they both open up to one another, but a sudden headache compels her to take her man home and comfort him.WARNING: this script has some surprises that would ruin it if written in the tags. Half of it is as the tags suggest, the other half is not as wholesome as it may seem. Proceed with caution.
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 2





	A lovely date

**Author's Note:**

> **To the performer:**  
>  \- Notation:  
> # → Lines that start with "#" refer to ambient sounds.  
> [ ] → Everything in between "[ ]" are descriptions of things the characters are doing and/or feeling.
> 
> \- Others:  
> Although editing is not required, it is heavily encouraged in this script to achieve the desired effect. The performance is also fairly specific, but the script is filled with notes to make it a little easier. Have fun, don't feel pressured, and thank you!
> 
> This script is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/BipBop_SadRobot. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community here on reddit only, and only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to, production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising.

# Rain 

# Noire night city noises: old cars, people smoking, lighters, whispers, lights flickering… get creative!

[Quiet heels echoing, approaching from behind.]

Boo! [Giggles.]

[With a very faint echo.] Hello there darling~ 

Sorry to keep you waiting… 

[Before he replies.] Mhm, of course you don't mind, you're such a cutie… So, where are you taking me? 

[Impressed.] Ooh, sounds fancy, trying to impress me are you not? I'll just get under your umbrella aaand wrap my arm around yours… lead the way, handsome.

[Walking together, your heels loud on the pavement with each step.] 

You have strong arms… what do you do for work? [You already know.]

Private detective, oh my my, I sense danger. [Teasing.] Are you dangerous, Mr Detective?

Only if I’ve been bad? But I’m never bad, pinky promise!

[Giggles.] I’m sure you must have fascinating stories. 

They are scary you say? Come on, don’t be a tease… [Very faint echo.] Indulge me.

I know I know, I won’t tell anyone. I told you I’m a very good girl~

Alright let’s hear about… hmm… your latest case, for instance?

That one’s too much you say? Well… if I get scared I’ll just press myself closer to you, do you have a deal?

Yay! I’m listening~

Oh you’re helping the police with something? What a talented man…

It hasn’t come out on the papers you say? Oh my, must be serious… 

Mass murders? [Scared.] W-what do you mean they don’t have a heart?

Something’s eating people hearts? Bite and claw marks? R-ribcages split in two? 

Are you trying to catch a werewolf Mr Detective? You know m-monsters aren’t real… right?

[Giggling nervously.] Yes, I’m grabbing you a bit tighter… 

No… tell me more… How’s the investigation going?

Not very well you say? Hmm… 

[Caring.] Be careful alright? O-Of course I care! I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to you~

But okay… no more stories…

[Continue walking in silence.]

# Faint jazz music fades in.

I hear music? Are we close?

Yes? You shouldn’t make a lady walk that much you know…

Especially with all the rain!

You promise it’s worth it? We’ll see about that~

# Door opens, door-bell rings, jazz music gets louder.

My my… it is a beautiful place… 

You even made a reservation? [Very faint echo] How thoughtful~

Let’s sit down and relax for a couple of minutes before ordering, shall we?

# Music gets quieter again

Oh this area is quite private too, I like it~

Here, let me light that up for you. 

How? With my fingers of course. [Giggles.]

# Cigarette burning

Come on Mr Detective, you’re not the only one talented here. You’ll learn that my hands can be quite… magical.

Ah… no need to blush. I find that modesty usually just gets in the way…

I noticed you staring earlier when you had my breasts pressed against your arm. [Faint echo.] Do you like how they look on this tight, black dress?

I like them too~ [Giggles.] 

Thank you! It was time you complimented me on my dress. It hugs my curves so perfectly doesn’t it?

Mhm… it almost looks like it’s part of my skin.

No, I don’t smoke. But thanks for the offer.

Why? I don’t enjoy the feeling of smoke going to my head…

It doesn’t happen to you? Hm… Sure~

[Giggling.] Sure means sure!

Oh my god I’m not hiding anything, [Faint echo.] I’m a good girl!

Besides, I’m showing more than hiding so… case closed!

[Faint echo.] You’re staring again Mr Detective~

And blushing… Did I catch you off-guard? 

Weren’t expecting me to be so confident were you?

It’s alright… I don’t blame you~

By the end of the night, I’m sure we’ll know each other... [Echo.] Inside and out~

[Giggles.]

Peculiar you say? I guess that’s one way to describe me.

Hmm… you’re very well mannered but, you haven’t gone on many dates have you?

Of course I can tell~

Me? Well, [Echo.] detective… Would you like to guess?

I guess that wasn’t very hard was it? Yes, I do go out frequently… 

You know, looking for that special someone… 

No, haven’t found him yet… 

Or… her.

[Giggling.] Yes, I'm serious.

I'm not too picky with my meals. As long as they are not dull I can eat [Echo.] anything. But, that's not a problem is it?

Thought so~ Finally a progressive man.

Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yes, my soulmate.

What will I do when I find them? 

I don't know… settle down I guess?

Oh come on, don't laugh. 

But, you're right, that's not really my style… 

Although… I guess I could make an exception for someone [Echo.] special. 

That's what love is right? Sacrificing a piece of yourself for the other person…

You agree hmm? I see you're a romantic.

Say, Detective, what do you know about love? It's hard to believe a man such as yourself is single…

Yes, that was a compliment… but [Echo.] don’t change the subject.

# Chain rattles

Is that a necklace with… a ring?

My god you're a widower aren't you? Oh I'm so sorry.

More than ten years ago…? It must have been tough.

I remind you of her? [Annoyed.] Oh well, I hope that's not the only reason you decided to take me on a date.

I'm joking silly. Was she also… peculiar?

Oh only on the physique I see. I assume you'll know all my sweet spots then~

[Giggles.]

I hope I didn't say too much… Here, hold my hand.

[You hold out your hand for him.]

[Gentle.] Be careful with my nails, they're sharp.

Squeeze my hand now, take a deep breath…

Come on, I know you're uneasy.

[Long silence, slow breathing.]

[Even more gentle.] How was it? How did she… go?

[Gasp.] Isn't that just like… the case you told me earlier? The one you're helping the police with?

Oh… I understand now… 

You feel like it's personal right?

Just… remember to relax too okay?

I can already see you losing your head over this…

Headache? Hmm… yes, you don’t [Loud echo.] look so good all of a sudden. 

[Echo but very quiet, less than a whisper.] I warned you about the smoke…

Oh? I said: I’m sure it must be the stress from work… Why don’t you go to the bathroom and wash up your face, I’ll order for us.

Of course, I don’t mind. [Echo.] Go.

[He leaves.]

[Snapping your fingers.] Waitress! My partner is suddenly feeling unwell, could you call a taxi for us, please? 

Thank you darling.

[You stand up and walk towards the bathroom.]

# Heels approaching, music getting lower, the bathroom door opens, heels get echo-y.

[Echo until cut. Speak slowly, giggling, teasing, almost making fun of him.]

Is the water helping much? No?

And look at your hand too… Didn't I tell you to be careful with my claws?

Oh poor you… you need to relax…

Go on, touch me, put that face in between my breasts.

# Door slams shut, the music disappears. Only her voice now.

Better? No? Here let me wrap my arms behind your head and suffocate you.

You want that don’t you? You want to rest…

Relax.

Let go.

Sleep.

[A body falls on the floor.] 

[Laughs.] 

[Her voice fades out as he loses consciousness.] The things I’m going to do to you… 

-CUT-

# Chains rattle

[From this point on, the tone should be playful but creepy, not straight up psychopathic though, you’re not crazy. Creep out the listener/detective and enjoy yourself with their discomfort. Everything you say should be with a small echo now, it may be a bit annoying but it’s kind of the point. Feel free to add more/louder echo if you want to emphasise certain phrases. Some notations will still be added for extra help.]

Wakey-wakey~

[Annoyed.] Ugh finally, it’s rude to make a lady wait you know…

# Chains rattle loudly

Be careful there big guy, you wouldn’t want to hurt yourself now would you?

Yes I’ve chained you so you stay on your knees, with those muscly arms stretched out for me.

And, since you can’t see in the dark, I’ll tell you that I’ve taken the liberty to rip off your clothes.

[Laughs.] No silly, I’m not going to rape you… at least that’s not why I have you here in the first place.

Hey hey don’t give me attitude Detective boy, if I remember correctly, you were the one to approach me first weren’t you?

Leaving that lovely letter at my door… and the flowers… When I saw that I knew that I had to have you.

[Mocking.] Awww, you thought you were getting lucky, didn’t you? A woman that looks like a sexier version of you dead wife moves in a couple of floors below you, writes letters back, agrees to go on a date with you…

Maybe this was your second chance? [Laughs.]

You poor soul.

[Silence.]

# Heels get close

[Whispering.]

Do you smell that Detective? Concentrate, what is it?

Dried blood indeed. Let me light a couple of candles for you so you can get a better view of where you are~

# Candles light up and crackling fire until the end.

Look around, do these walls seem… familiar? 

These stains on the floor…

Does the ring on my finger remind you of something? 

Some-one? 

[Laughs.]

[Moaning.] Hmm, how wonderful! I can almost taste the despair in your eyes.

Yes, this is the same place where I tormented her. And tortured her. And ate her.

You should have listened to her moans, her whimpers, her screams for help… Oh but no one heard her, except for me.

Which means that now no-one’s going to hear you either~ [Giggles.]

Oh no, she came here willingly darling, she was quite easy to convince in fact… I seduced her as she was coming home from her job at that kindergarten, poor you must have kept her quite unsatisfied… 

I made her feel special and wanted… and in less than an hour, she found herself just where you are… realising her mistake, just as you are.

Yes... yes! Come on, let me see those tears!

Starting to break already aren’t you?

Oh but I’m not yet done! Not even close!

Now that your mind’s starting to give in, it’s time for your body to surrender to me.

Oh? No, you won’t die today, don’t worry about that. At least, I hope you don’t die today… 

In fact, you better not fucking die today you understand me boy? I have big plans for you~

[Laughing.] Why? Why what? 

Why do I do this?

Because I can’t feel anything… I can’t feel anything until you humans do. I feed on your emotions, and over the years… well, millennia I should say... I’ve become quite a picky eater… 

But trust me, if you could taste how delicious pain or fear are, you would too~ 

Although I must say everyone taste’s a little different… shall I find out what flavour are your?

Hmm, you look confused… anyway.

First time being tortured? Don’t worry, I’ll do everything.

[Opening your mouth you get close to him and breath into his neck and ear.] Hmm… goosebumps… does it make you nervous to have my teeth sliding along your neck…

Your shoulders… Oh, your shoulders are a bit stiff! Here, I’ll help.

[You bite his shoulder and speak with your mouth still on it.] Don’t hold it in! Scream! It makes it better.

[You bite again.] Still holding your screams in, aren’t you? What are you an animal, grunting at me?

I can’t taste fear yet, just anger… 

Why must you be so difficult…

Much more difficult than her that’s for certain, she was begging me to stop before I even sunk my teeth into her pale skin.

[Moaning.] Oh, you should have seen how good she looked with that red tint covering her delicate skin. It tore open so easily… 

You, on the other hand, are quite though, although nothing a good whip can’t fix… Those muscles are going to be of little help to you believe me.

Although, I guess they will make it harder for me to get to your bones…

Have you ever touched your bones Detective? 

[Giggling.] Of course not… But, for now, imagine a serrated knife run against your teeth, but... inside your arm. Those are my claws scraping your humerus. 

Look at you shivering… I hope it’s not the cold~

[You sniff and then let out a moan in satisfaction.] No, it’s definitely not the cold… Getting a bit nervous aren’t we?

Crazy? Me?

Oh no I’m not crazy… As you said before I’m just peculiar…

You can’t blame a girl for getting what she wants now can you? For example, now I feel like getting on my knees in front of you and diving my claws right into your chest.

[Your long nails dig into his skin.]

I’m no girl you say? You’re not wrong there human… But anyway, let’s get some actual red running down your chest!

[You move your hands down, scraping your nails against his chest, opening ten little cuts that start to coat his skin.]

Finally a nice scream! Hmmm… You just made me want to stab you more! 

Come on, tens up your tights for me. 

I hope this hurts! [Your claws dig into his tights.] 

[Laughing.] Oops, straight through the muscle! 

Also, don’t get your hopes up, I avoided the artery so no bleeding to death, for now~ 

See how thoughtful I am? In fact, I believe you should thank me.

[You take your nails from his legs.]

No, no screaming now. Thank me. [Slap him, hard.]

Thank you WHAT you worthless human!

Mistress? [Mocking.] Your wife is dead, by definition you can’t have a Mistress!

[Slap him hard again.]

Try again!

Ma’am… [Frustrated grunt.]

You were so smart before and now what? Is it too difficult to think while you’re being tortured? 

Should I… grab that useless pair of balls and squeeze my nails against them?

[You do just that.]

It that it? Should I just tear them off?

No? Then thank me properly or I’ll pull and off they go!

Goddess is more acceptable… 

You get to keep your balls for now… [Giggling.]

[You step back to look at him.]

My my… that blood makes your muscles look even bigger… Your body is begging me to hurt you more…

Stop you say?

[Laughs.]

STOP? Oh yes please entertain me. 

Beg me to stop human Detective.

Here, I’ll even pull on your balls again.

Beg me more. 

[Moaning.] Fuck yes keep begging me to stop…

Come on I’ll squeeze harder keep screaming for me toy!

[Laughing.] No, I’m not stopping. [Serious.] Beg again.

[Laughing.] I said no silly! [Serious.] Beg. Again.

[Laughing.] Can’t you hear me? I’m not going to stop hurting yooou~ [Serious.] Again.

[You slap his balls.] Of fuck I could feel a jolt of pleasure as I slapped your balls. Here, I’ll do it again.

[Another slap, louder this time, accompanied with your moan.] Yes! Oh, it’s so much fun to hurt you! 

Oh no look at that… Your hard! [Laughing.]

I always love a good masochist… And the fact that you still have spear blood for your cock means that I’m doing a very good job at not draining you too much~

Aaah I’m so good at this… Tell me how good I am.

No? [Hard slap again.]

Tell me. How good. I am.

Did you just spit on me? Fighting back now, aren’t you? 

Naughty, naughty. That gets you a lashing~

[Whip cracks on the air.] Oh, say hi to my tail. Pretty long and sharp on the tip. Makes for a very good whip~

But first… [You kiss him, stroppily, moaning and biting his tongue in the end.]

Your mouth tastes like smoke… but since I bit your tongue you’ll be forced to keep your mouth open to soothe the pain, which means more screams for me!

[Another crack of your tail as you walk behind him.]

Oh my that’s a nice back… Your skin looks so good on you, but it would look better on my chamber’s floor. Too bad you were a bad boy, but, anyway, the stripes will make you look like a tiger!

[Another crack, against skin now.] 

# Chains rattle

[Mocking.] Aww did that hurt? Feeling sorry yet for spitting on your new Goddess?

[You spit on him and give him another lash.] Say it!

[Another one.] Stop screaming for a second and say you’re sorry.

[Another one.] Actually... scream that you’re sorry!

[Small pause.] Good. But not enough! 

[Repeated lashes.] Not enough! Not enOUGH! NOT ENOUGH!

[Needy.] I can feel your suffering, your pain! More!

[You strike him several times again as you continue to moan louder and louder. Grunting. Animalistic.] Your screams are even more delicious than hers! Think about her!

[The lashing stops and you lean into his ear from behind, breathing heavily.] Think about what she had! About the little girl she was carrying inside of her when I tortured her!

Think about everything you could have had… about all I took away…

About all the- [Your voice starts to fade away again as he falls unconscious.]

Not you too… Ugh, I thought you’d last longer… 

I must have hit you a bit too hard… 

[Angry.] Worthless useless humans…

Time to go and mess with that head again.

I’ll see you in your dreams, boy.


End file.
